The Begining:Fiona and Cake
by Cherri-Alice
Summary: More Fiona than Fiona and Cake. In this story Fiona finds things from the past. Is she ready for them? Also suprize ending that involves you!
1. Chapter 1: The Years

The Adventure's with Fiona and Cake ! !

It was an awesome day in Aaa and everything was quiet. the sun was setting and everything was getting ready to sleep.

"The birds were chirping and they lived happily ever after . The End . " said Cake .

"Will I be a princess one day Cake?" said Fiona at 5 years old.

"Honey, Doesn't matter when or where you will always be my princess." replied Cake . She then grabbed some near by flowers and making a crown out of them and then placing it on her head." Here now you're a princess "

" Tank Yoou !" said Fiona.

All of a sudden there's a noise in the bushes.

"I'll protect you! Princess!" said Cake

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeee" screamed Fiona.

out of the bushes came two boys fighting over a small red kick ball .

One was covered from head to toe and looked dead and the other looked pink and had pink clothes on.

"Hey it's mine give it back!" Shouted the pink one.

"Really well it's mine !" Shouted the dead one.

then all of a sudden the dead one had sucked the red out of the ball .

"Eww it's gray here!" shouted the pink one

"Hahahaha told you it was mine" the dead one smirked

Then the pink one had jumped towards him and had knocked the ball out of his Ball rooled over to Fiona .She walked over and picked it up.

"Don't do that!" shouted Cake. But she picked it up anyways.

"Hey that ours! " the dead one shouted.

"Can I play with you guys?"asked Fionna.

"Are you kidding a wimp like y-" the dead one shouted but stopped by the elbowing in his ribbs. The pink one then wispered to him. _Dude let her play._

_Why ?_

_Look at her _

_Huh?_

_Look at her!_

_Ok jees!_

_They Both looked over and saw that the small girl and over larged eyes that were seen Deep Blue and looked as if they would explode._

_whoa!_

_fine_

"ok kidd you can play"said the dead one.

"Yay! Can I Cake " said Fiona.

"Ummm... oh.. Why not go a head."

"Yay !"

_Now she asks! -both_

**Five years later**

**" **Here you go! My little princess!"Said Cake

"I don't want to be a Damzel! I want to be the winner ! i want to be the Hero! I am the adventurer!" said Fiona.

"Of course Hon. Now what do you wanna do today?"Inquired Cake

" Kick Goblin's Butt Yeah ! like Yah! and Yah!" yelled Fiona. she has now started to kick everything off the breakfast table.

"Whoa! Hold on little girl! what are you gonna beat the up with ?" Said CAke.

"These Knuckle Trains!" said Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona! Why not wanna read one of your old books?"

" Nah, Let's go fight and kick some Goblin Butt!" replied Fiona blowing her long hair out of her face.

" Do you want me to fix your hair? " Cake said.

"NOOOooooo!" Fiona said quickly " You always take forevvvverrrrrr!"

"Then here " Cake said. She got up from the table and stretched out the window and grabbed some cloth out the shed . Then she got the scissors and cut out what looked like a bunny hat. She also grabbed the metal sword of Righteous -ness . She put the hat on Fiona's head hiding all her hair expect a couple of bangs and put the sword in her hand.

"Wooaaahhh! This is soooooo awesome ! Thank you Cake!" Fiona said .

"Your Welcome and now let's go kick some Goblin Butt!" Cake answered.

"Yeah!" they both screamed while jumping out the window.

**Six Years later **

" Make a wish Baby Doll !" Cake said happily.

" I wish …." Fiona started " To be the MOST AWSOMEST ADVENUTRER ALIVE AND MAKE MANY FRIENDS!" she screamed .

She blow out the candles and both Cake and Fiona got their pieces of cake and then went to bed.

The next Morning..

" Hey Cake I think there is something I want to do today ok? Yu can stay here I want to go alone ." stated Fiona

Cake said worriedly, " But But "

"I'll be ok. Alright ? Now go eat your breakfast Miss. KittyNappers " said Fiona. She walked out the door and without a care in the world she ran into the Dark Woods . She stopped and started walking . She placed her sword in front of her and let it go it dropped to the North . She started to walk that way._ I wonder what i'll find maybe i'll be cool like cake . hahaha Cool Like Cake . That's funny._

All of a sudden , something caught Fiona's eye . It was a big pink bubble. She poked it with her sword. It popped and went everywhere . All over the trees and her too! She even got some in her mouth . It tasted like Bubble Gum . She walked on more . The trees thinned out and in the distance she saw a kingdom. She ran towards the kingdom . The was a big blue moat and Twinkie guards at the gate.

"Who goes there!" they shouted simultaneously .

" Fiona the human . An Adventurer! " She replied.

She had found a new kingdom . She thought to herself _Would Cake be mad at me? We always find new places together. Just like the Demonic Woods. _This couldn't wait Fiona was going to go in and find out what was there.

" You may enter Fiona the human ." said Twinkie 1

" But know that the prince will be notifed . " said Twinkie 2

Fiona walked on throught the gate . She was about to meet someone .But she wasn't sure who . Also who was this Prince?

~Author's Note~

Thank You for reading and this is my first so yay! Anyways the story must go on!

No seriously it has to since it was a cliff hanging . haha

Also for you who don't know Fiona is 16 yrs old. also since this is my first one please leave reveiws i am new to this website and need little help but still please leave comments or whatevers to help me

thanks for reading and sorry i made it obvious for who the Dead one and Pink one is .

stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince

**Adventure time with Fiona and Cake**

**As you know Fiona has just found a new kingdom if you haven't read chapter 1 yet then do so please.**

As Fiona walked through the kingdom she had realized that everyone here was made up of candy . She tripped and here mouth had taken in a piece of the street. It was candy! _What a strange place . Although it is the land of Aaa. _

"Hello there, do you need you help?" said a strange voice. It sounded boyish and kind.

"Oh, Yes. Thank you." replied Fiona. She grabbed the hand in front of her. It was pink. As she look up at the voice's face. It was a pink man and he had a friendly smile and his hand was every sticky. Fiona could feel her face going red. _Stop this Fiona get a hold of your self ! _Her face then went back to normal.

" Um.. Hi … wow .. Your ..really … Um.. Pink.." she said without thinking.

"Well I guess so. I am Prince Gumball after all." he said in return.

"Pri..Pri..Prince?" she said "you're the Prince the guards were talking about?"

"Well yes I am Prince of the Candy Kingdom . Prince Gumball is what they call me. Would you like to visit the castle and have some tea?" asked the Prince.

"um.. Sure. I guess?" replied Fiona .

He then grabbed her hand and had taken her towards the great big castle. The castle was huge! Fiona could not believe her eyes . Then they came to the biggest room in the place. The tearoom . _Wow what a big place it's so very large. _

"Here you go ." He said he the pulled out the chair and sat her down. He joined her across table.

"Peppermint Maid please bring the visitors tea!" he said .

"Wow it's large."said Fiona

"Yes so very LARGE." replied Gumball

"So.. Um.. Prince Gumball it is nice to meet you."Said Fiona awardly

"Thank you! Oh my , I forgot to ask you what your name is, What is it my adventurer?" asked Gumball

"Fiona the human."she said a little annoyed. She hated it when someone said that she was theirs. "She was not an item. She was a person and wanted to be known as one too!

"Whoa! Your a human! I thought humans were extint! to meet you Fiona. Do you like the Candy Kingdom?"

"Well its very sweet!"

They laughed and shared more corny jokes. They had a wonderful time. She even spent time there until night time.

"Oh! Fiona here take this!" said Gumball.

Fiona looked inside it was tea and cookies.

"Thank you!Well I have to go See you later Gumball!" said Fiona

"Good Bye Fiona!" Said Gumball.

As she was walking home she was deep in thought. _ Man that guy was waaayyy to happy although he was pretty cool too. Oh well let's see what Cake has to say about it when I tell her my story. _All of a sudden she realized something. She had left her pack she started for the kingdom. Then when she had reached the edge of where the trees thinned out. There was a noise in the bushes. She walked over to see what it was.

"Hey." It said "What's up?"

~Author's Note~

OMG it's a cliff hanger! Lolz sorry just trying to keep with the program but Whatevs

So she has met Gumball

Also this on is shorter for some reason but i just think it was harder to make . i had to go back and had some details but it worked out i guess. wow my back hurts,

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: The King

Adventure Time With Fiona and Cake Chapter 3

**As you know Fiona has left Cake at home and went adventuring and has found two things a new kingdom. The candy Kingdom and Prince Gumball! Now on her way home she as found something else …..**

"Um… Hello I guess ?" Fiona started " Who are you ?" Fiona did not know what was in front of her even if she could she only saw a tall and skinny shadowy figure in front of her .

"So you're the adventures I overheard the Prince talking to. Huh, Thought you would be prettier." The figure said . It turned around as if leaving.

_So you wanna be like that huh? _Fiona thought to herself.

*Fwip-wip-ip-p BAAMMMM*

Fiona had thrown her shoe really hard at him and put all her strength in it.

"Dang man! You don't have to be like that!" said the figure.

"Who are you!" shouted Fiona.

"Me! Me! Well I am the Vampire King! Marshall Lee!" shouted the figure. It floated now and got closer. Fiona could see him now. He had a red and black plaid shirt on and jeans, While on his back was a bass guitar and a floppy hat. Fiona had then changed her gazed into his hands there was her flat. Her shoe was looking like it would be wrinkled and squeezed together forever.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" said to Fiona motioning to her poor shoe and meaning about the shouting of his own name.

"Y-Yeah I guess so .I just have to be king and nobody thinks of me one and I think that's ok but my Mom just like 'Marshall lee you need to be more king like !' and it soo freaking' annoying ." said Marshall lee with a normal face with a bit of annoyance in it . He had also let go of her shoe and it dropped to the ground . Then she put it back on and then looked at him again . His bluish undead face looked like he was bored yet intrigued with her. _Wow this guy is totally an open book. Bad child Hood then had to move out . Or at least that's what it looks like ._she thought.

"Well, It was nice talking to you Marshall Lee but I need to find something of mine." said Fiona as she started back to where the trees thinned out .

"What are you looking for Fiona?" said Marshall .

"My pack .It-"She stopped.

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously .

"um.. Well I am a Vampire I have super sonic hearing. So I heard you talking to the Prince Loser over there and well yeah .I was nosy and heard you say Fiona the human and that you're an Adventuress." said the vampire. He was blushing and it was funny.

"So what are you looking for again?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"My green pack. It was where the trees thinned out ." she replied.

"You mean this thing?" Marshall lee said and he poured the whole entire pack out.

There was a napkin, the Tea and cookies Gumball gave her , viola and a couple of unmentionables.

Fiona was as red as a cherry and was getting redder. She quickly grabbed everything and put it back in her pack.

"So you have BEEPPSS from time to time." Smirked Marshall lee.

"Shut up you freaking jerk and her I thought you were someone nice!" Fiona shouted.

She kicked him in the sun don't shine and reached for her sword at the same time but all

She did was for nothing he had caught her foot and her sword was missing.

"Huh?" said clueless Fiona.

"Looking for this?" smirked Marshall Lee as he dangled the weapon in front of the adventuress .

"Hey give that back it's a Adventurer Heirloom!" Said desperate and struggling to reach it Fiona.

"Oh yeah huh ? Well I was gonna give it back but that almost kick changed my mind now you have to do me a solid and let me fly you home . Wherever it is!" he said.

To Fiona this didn't seem like threat at all. She sat on the ground to think it through this is how it went:

**Pros /\ Cons**

**It would take less walking /\ He would know where I live**

It seemed all good even if he did know where I lived it's not like he's gonna trash it.

"Fine." She said. But you have to swear on …..Heart….no um your life…..no um…" Fiona was having trouble with him being dead and he could tell. He sighed.

"I Marshall Lee swear on my kingliness that I will return the weapon I stole from Fiona the Human Adventuress. There happy now!" He said . Inside he thought it was fun but on the outside he looked annoyed with the swear as if she had ruined his fun.

"Yes let's go ." said Fiona . He had picked her up princess style and flew towards her home with a few directions from her .

**~Author's Note~**

**OK no cliff hanger - I was going to but I thought nah to many and it gets boring**

** . I have a tumblr at **

**. and also the people who don't know Natasha allegri has a tumblr to at .com **

** -she is an adventure time artist along with Pen - I follow both so yeah. Great stuff follow me to please!**

**. I hope you guys like this and chapter four coming up and sorry about the advis. **

**Also do you thinkit's good? I think i put to much dialog compared to the conversation with PG and Fiona -sorry for the PG and F luvrs!- so yeah kinda mad about that but Oh well. this is my third one i am living on but not on a roll yet . i think . anyways thanks for reading and reveiw reveiw reveiw please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Home

Adventure Time with Fiona and cake Chapter 4 .

**Ok so we know that Fiona found candy kingdom and then on her way home she left her pack. On the way back she meets the moody Vampire King Marshall Lee. When meeting him she got her pack back but not her sword. The Vamp bribed her into having her go home with him. So they are on there way to Fiona's house but isn't there something she's forgotten about?**

"Over there and then a left. A left ! My left! My left!" Fiona started.

"Oh, Ok.!" said Marshall Lee . Even though she was saying the directions in an annoyed way it was funny to him he couldn't help but laugh.

"Pfft, Hahahahahaha" started Marshall . He had halted and almost dropped Fiona .

"Hey what's so funny?" said Fiona . She had found nothing funny and had enough of the randomness this vampire was. She just wanted to go home and tell Cake her story .

"Ahem. It's nothing." said Marshall .

They started towards her home again . But then it hit her like a water balloon hitting the cement wall of truth. It was the thing that lingered in her mind the whole time during the bribery .

"Hold it stop! Don't go any closer!" Fiona shouted. They were all ready at the edge of the forest and she could let him get closer.

"Why don't want your precious sword back ? Is it not enough for the strong adventuress?" he said tauntingly.

"Shhh! I want my sword just … just stay quiet and float as quietly as you can and stop at the door ok you must be quiet !" ordered Fiona. Cake couldn't know that she found a new kingdom on her own and met a Prince made out of candy and a Vampire King who escorted her home. That was for her to tell Cake in the morning when Cake can handle things like this . Not now if now that meant she was in trouble and would have to serve kitchen duty for a week and clean and no adventuring.

"Why?" Marshall started" When I can talk just like thi-" he had started to scream out but was muffled by the chubby hand of the adventuress.

"Because I can't let her know and by her I mean my mom/big sister/pet/best adventuring buddy ever ok!" Fiona said. Now out of breathe by describing Cake.

"Who?" he said after removing her hand and whispering . He thought of it as a joke.

"Very funny . It's Cake." said Fiona as she wiped her hand off on her blue skirt.

"Nice. And um.. What is Cake?" he said mentioning that she had said "pet" in all those slashes. Yeah he didn't miss a beat. Only Heart beats.

"A cat. What else?" Fiona said as they quickly made way towards the tallest tree in Aaa . "Now Shhhh!"

They had made their way to the door and there wasn't any sounds except muffled sounds from inside.

"What is that crazy cat doing?" asked Marshall.

"Ok, at the door and the deal is finished. Can I have my sword back now?" asked Fiona ignoring the question yet still wondering the same thing.

"Alright here you go." said the vampire. He then handed over the sword .

"Thanks." said Fiona. Looked at the sword as if to examine it to see if any damage was done.

"Ok. Well. Bye." said Marshall.

"Bye!" said Fiona. Then all of a sudden the door opened and voices poured out.

"All right bye Hon! You'll be back tomorrow after Fiona leaves right?" asked Cake. Then it seemed both to Cake and Fiona that their worlds were tumbling all around then while both men knew nothing.

"Um… so yeah Fi. I'm gonna go now. K? Bye!" said the quick and sly Marshall Lee.

Then Clapps went on in a morsel code way.

"Alright bye Mono."said Cake but even as she said this her and Fiona's stare was still intact.

As the males left , Fiona stepped inside and Cake shut the door behind her. All of a sudden an angry voice with a hollered tone went through the tree and made it shake.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT VAMPIRE! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING OUT THIS MORN'N AND IT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND THAT YOU WENT TO SEE HIM!" shouted the angry Cake.

"Oh , Jees Cake ! It's not like that!" Fiona started in defense but Cake had hit here limit and for some reason it seem she had a short temper when really she has about a thousand years long.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU AIN'T …." and Cake kept on with the hollering .

Fiona then left the living room and went into the secret spice cabinet and grabbed the emergency "She won't shut up" cat nip and waved it in front of Cake.

"OOOohhhhhh! AAAaaaahhhhh!"

She dropped it.

"Sweet babies! Honey alive! I think I might do a little jive!" Said Cake in rhyme.

"Ok, now Cake we are gonna talk about this in the morning ok?" said Fiona.

"Mmhhk."replied the enticed Cake.

_**~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Hey guys this one is pretty much longer to me on typing it defiantly!

But I love it !

I don't think this one is a cliff hanger but some would say differently

I hoped you liked it !

And of course you know

**Read ! Review ! Favorite ! Subscribe ! **and all that crazy jazz Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ending

**A/N ~ Hey guys sorry about it being so late about this chapter so this one is gonna rap it up. I also have Ideas for another one so stay tuned and subscribe so you will be alerted! I hope you like this story. A lot **

**~Recap of the full story~ { Fiona left the Tree house, found CK ~Candy Kingdom~, met the Prince, met Marshall Lee, went home, and made Cake Freak out! }**

**§ The Adventures of Fiona and Cake §**

They both quickly told each other what happened. They quickly understood what was going on.

Then cake asked the question in her mind.

"So which one you going after?" she asked

"Whaatt! No way I want friends first!" Fiona replied.

"You need a boy friend I got one. Don't you wanna get into couples movie night? Or maybe you know do other stuff to you know?" Cake said.

"Like what?" Fiona curelessly asked.

Cake went towards here ear and whispered words.

"NO WAY JOSE! I T-THINK NOT!" Fiona screamed.

"But why not?" said Cake encouragingly but that was the only look Fiona always hated her to make.

"Stop it. NOW!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"You have to find a Boy Friend before the end of the month or you will not ever be an adventurer!"

" O h MY GOBBB NOES!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Oh yeah point one for Cake!"

_Ugh why is she like this?_

"Ok it starts tomorrow because tomorrow's the first ok?"

"Fine Cake."

The End

_**A/N told ya it was short I decided to make it like this because here is why!**_

_**You create the next chapter! This is what I call the Fill in the Blank Story!**_

_**Send me your version of the next chapter in a PM or at **_

_**Ok?**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Ohh yeah **_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**PS JOSE is said like this (hoe-zae)**_


End file.
